<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not All Stars Fall by DailyDoseOfFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947465">Not All Stars Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDoseOfFandoms/pseuds/DailyDoseOfFandoms'>DailyDoseOfFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apprentice Relationship, F/F, Moira Always Caught Up In Her Work, Moira Is A Butch Lesbian And I Love Her, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Slow Burn-ish, Slow Romance, Well Needed Affection, Will Make Revisions Eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDoseOfFandoms/pseuds/DailyDoseOfFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a handful of years working in Oasis, you have been promoted to be a secretary for a mysterious scientist coming to the department.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rode the elevator up. You checked yourself in the mirrored walls and nervously adjusted your clipboard. Today was special as you’ve been moved to a new position along with the new scientist that will be joining the department. You are no stranger to this side of Oasis’s building as you used to do monthly check ups in the genetics department. They figured that you will be the best choice for a high class scientist with all your experience.</p><p> You have been told that you will be moved to a position of a “secretary” which includes aiding the new scientist on projects and managing their work. You were ecstatic when you had gotten the news and finally had gotten the opportunity to transfer inside the genetics department which was your dream ever since getting a job in Oasis.</p><p> You step off the elevator into the smell of sanitized equipment that filled the hallways. You pass by pillars lined with aribic archways and knock on the door to the meeting room. There is a small group of all the genetics departments scientists already mingling amongst themselves. You were always surprised at the intricate, lavish uniforms they are required to wear whenever an important event happened. Often white robes with cuts of gold designs that tell you what position they hold. You felt far underdressed as you stepped into the room and took your seat. “Hello everybody my name is (y/n) (l/n). As you know, I am the new assistant that will be working with a scientist coming into our department. I am looking forward to working with you all more directly.” You smiled wide in hopes of masking any anxiety you had. Your palms sweat at the thought of who your new co-worker will be. You have no idea what they even look like. You search through the document on the clipboard to see if maybe they had included some kind of picture. You look down at what was, instead, a document of the new scientist’s information.  </p><p>You looked to re-read the brief information that was given. Moira O’Deorain. 48. Irish. Minister of Genetic. All information that didn’t give away any description. Not only was this person crowned for their latest development in genetics but you had the honor to work alongside them. You must admit that you were quite interested in the work that they were producing and opped to make a good impression in hopes to learn a thing or two from them. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and the scientist was let in. Still in a shocked state, you were visibly stricken with how tall the scientist is. You tried snapping out of it and cleared your throat to recompose yourself.</p><p> She was slender with high cheekbones. She had enthrolling eyes and red hair that she wore combed backwards. You couldn't stop staring at her eyes as she greeted the rest of the scientists in the room. Eventually you made your way over to your future coworker and introduced yourself as if she was just another guest. You held out your hand, waiting for it in return.</p><p> You felt her long nails wrap around your hand sternly as you felt the cold tips of her fingertips pressed against your hand. Your eyes involuntarily looked down as you examined her perfectly painted nails. Your checks warm up at the lack of professionalism.</p><p> “Very pleased to meet you Dr.O’Deorain. I am thrilled with working with you. These are the other scientists that you will be working alongside with but I'm sure you know that.” You looked back at her mismatched eyes that looked down at you with a mirthless look. “I see. I don’t expect to be working with anyone.“ She seemed to have a bad taste in her mouth at the thought. “What is your name.” You were taken aback at the sudden comment. You didn't expect that kind of response so suddenly “My names (y/n) (l/n). But you can call me (y/n), no formalities needed.” You brushed it off as you still have to show her the place where she will be working. “ if you follow me, i will show you to your lab.” Moira kept to herself after that. It was a painful walk through the echoing hallways. You try pushing through while you open the secured door to her lab. “As you know, each of our scientists have their own place to stay and a lab that is assigned to them.” She had looked down at you with a quirked eyebrow. You put on your politest smile, “You are offered a place to stay in the city while you work here. The lab isn’t the only thing I will be showing you.” You both entered into the large lab area. The walls were bare from any decorations and nothing out of place but a stray chalkboard pushed to the side. She walked ahead and looked around, most likely thinking of where she would put her stuff. She smiled with satisfaction and allowed her face to soften at what you think was a private moment in her head.</p><p>  Once the tour of the building was over, you escort moira to the front desk. The person assured you that they will assist her to her apartment. With conflicted feelings and regret from your first meeting with your coworker, you went home as well. Most of the scientists in the genetics department live close enough to each other so the walk from work is only minutes away. It's no different for you and you wave goodbye to the person behind the front desk, hoping that this partnership isn't always going to be like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Editing Drafts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stopped by your favorite coffee shop in the downtown area of Oasis at the well known Kofi Aromo. You entered the doors with the scent of morning coffee. The usual early morning people with their eyes glued to whatever device they are looking at. You walked by the tables and were greeted by the usual cashier. You ordered your usual coffee and went on with your morning. With your now sizable salary, you are able to get it every morning. </p><p>You strolled through the center of the city and looked off to the far away skyscrapers that were shadows in the purple skies. Your mind began to wander as you headed towards work. It has been a couple of weeks since your promotion. and it is not at all what you thought it was going to be with your cold coworker. So far Moira would call you for small things like to organize her appointments or transfer calls. Sometimes, you can get words in and exchange, neutral banter when you would pass by. But nothing more came out of it.</p><p> A couple days in, you decided you would do some research of her work before her position here. From what you've gathered from her past, she was initially associated with a group called “Overwatch''. She was let go after the group fell out due to cover up stories and sketchy covered up missions. The main media is tightly locked up about the organization's involvement with international events. Whether it was because of security or confidential work, it was enough to ruin overwatche’s reputation. You remember it was all that people talked about at your old position; in the Oasis organization department. It was some sort of conspiracy at that time but so few has been revealed about Overwatch. You would never ask about her involvement.</p><p> You entered the building and went with the usual procedure of showing your identification card to the front desk. You pulled out your phone to check your calendar. It was filled with appointments for moira and other miscellaneous events that are coming up. You checked your pockets to see if you might have left anything while you waited for the elevator. As you stepped in, you looked at the mirrored walls and adjusted your collar to let out some heat from inside your shirt. You had on your usual knitted turtleneck despite the scorching sun of the desert. In retaliation, you kept it on even before you came into work so you wouldnt have to change when you arrived. You figured the cold temperature in the building was for sanitary purposes. Or it could be so people can come into a nice cold work area and not complain about the heat. It could be all of the above now that you think about it. You stopped your wandering mind before stepping off the elevator.</p><p> You took a sip of your coffee. You briefly greet the people that pass by on your way to the lab  As usual, you spot the familiar figure hunched over their desk with equipment scattered around the lab. You grab your lab coat from a nearby hanger that has patches stitched with the persons name. Moira, of course, had hers on long before you got into work. You couldn't tell if she stayed here overnight or if she just got here much earlier than you. You remind yourself that it wasn't your business to care for her personal life, she was capable of taking care of herself.</p><p>You smile at your coworker as you always do in a lousy attempt to make working with her somewhat personal. “Good morning Dr. O’Deorain.” She was too fixed up in what she was writing to greet you. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for her to not acknowledge that you were there, at least that's what you assumed. Before you sat on your seat she rolled around to fully meet your eyes with her vibrant mismatched ones.“ I have a meeting after this..” You were caught off guard at her sudden action, almost skeptical of what she could need. “...so i'm going to need you to edit this draft for me.” She said plainly. </p><p>She picked up a thick folder with a sticky note that said ‘draft’ in bold letters. You were taken aback that she would intrust you with more than just scheduling a meeting. You didn’t question it further as you can use this as an opportunity to finally ‘work’. </p><p>“Of course. I'll get right on that. When do you need it?” She put her fingers on her brow in dread of the question. It made you suspect that there was far more to the question than just a simple answer. “ They had called all of us for an emergency meeting to discuss the progression of the department. I have work to do. I don’t have the patience to prod unfinished work. So, I was hoping you can get this done by today.” She finally handed you the document. You looked down at her wicked hand that was a light bluish-purple. It had caught your eye before but this might have been the first time you've seen the vein-like metal up close. You quickly pushed the thought down as you are drawn back to the task at hand. “I just need it checked for errors and made into a digital copy. I anticipate that it will be a long meeting so just leave the document on my desk.” You nodded. It wasn’t much but you took this as a chance to show her that she could rely on you with bigger tasks. Hopefully in the future she can trust you with more things like this.</p><p> After she left, you went over the document's details. It elaberately told of past experiments of human DNA's reaction to different kinds of exposures. You marvel at the extensive research she has done so far. it was impressive to say the least, you haven't seen such things performed in the field. You did notice that there were parts that hinted at multiple experiments on questionable subjects but nothing too in depth that would be considered incriminating.</p><p> You headed to the printer to scan the document, bringing along your now chilled coffee to drink.  In all the years of visiting these labs, you've never stayed long enough to take in the details of the rooms. A private smile formed on your face as you feel at ease with where you are at in your life right now. A strange sense of security forms as you take another sip of your coffee and listen to the scanning of the printer.</p><p> Even with the large space all to yourself, It still felt like something was missing in the lab without someone utilizing it. Maybe you missed working in the company alongside others. You find it odd but, you miss the company of your coworkers now that she left so unexpectedly.  With such an intelligent and independent person you seemed nothing more than “the help” to her, someone that is only off to the side while she works. Your memories drifted back to when she first met you. A sinking feeling bubbles up in your chest when you remember the distaste she had when she first started working with you. It squeezed your heart to think that such a highly admired scientist would have a bad first impression with you. You try not to dwell on it and accept that this is just how people are. You hope that with such a distant person like Moira, that there's hope to have a partnership that allows you to work together in the future.</p><p> You were once again brought out of your daydream when the copy machine rang, telling you it was finished. You grab the papers and head back to your desk.</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p> You were at your desk reading a book on your phone when you heard the door open. Moira walked in looking exhausted with her usual scowl. “How was the meeting?” You piped up with no intentions of anything in return. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed the prominent bags under her eyes. “Too long.” She said with her usual harsh tone but this was probably the few times she wasn't so caught up in her work to speak with you. “I trust that you have been working on the revisions for the draft I gave you?” she said with a tang of question in her voice. You can't help but smile at the question. “It is on your desk. And I’ve emailed the digital copy for spelling errors.” She seemed pleased at your fast work. A smile curled on your face at the thought.</p><p> You couldn’t help but think about the information on the draft. “You know..” You hesitated. “I read the draft and I was stunned at your research. It was very interesting to see the thought process first hand… you have such a brilliant mind.” You added bashfully.  Moiras face seems to light up in an almost mischievous way. </p><p>Your face heats up as she quirks an eyebrow at you. Now realizing what you had said, you lifted the almost empty coffee cup to hide your face from her intense gaze. You decided to leave it there, before you dig a deeper hole than you already have. You hoped she didn't take that as an attempt to kissing her ass just to get her to like you. </p><p>“There's a reason why i was accepted here after all.” She smiled with satisfaction and looked over the document on the desk. “I do wish I had one of those coffees right about now.” You looked back down at scattered papers on your desk in thought. “There is this outstanding coffee shop near the downtown area that I go to everyday. I would highly recommend it.” You piped up Her usual grimace formed as she flipped through the documents. “I haven't had a cup of coffee that met my standards. It lacks the uisce beatha. The ‘water of life’ from my home.” Her face grew tired and looked down to think for a moment. “It wouldn’t hurt, I suppose. What was it called again?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>